1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing complex shapes, and is particularly useful for use with band saws, and will be described in relation to this application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice in the woodworking industry where a number of shapes have to be cut using a band saw, has been to mark each individual shape on the timber to be cut, and then for a tradesman to cut around the marking.
Whilst a skilled tradesman can do this relatively quickly and accurately it does take a substantial degree of skill and no matter how good the tradesman, the individual items are marginally different in shape, and the subsequent sanding which also acts to bring them to final shape and identity can be time consuming.